Romano is Italy too!
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: Romano just wants to be noticed as Italy. But life doesn't want to co-oporate. How long till they notice how much pain he is in?.


Romano is Italy too

A/N:This is a re-do because I thought it seemed amaturish so the plot had changed and I hope it's better than last time. So here is Romano for the disclaimer (again), Romano...

Romano: Hello Stupid bastard

Me: *Hits him on the back of the head* Watch your language!

Romano: Shut it Basta- *Soap in mouth* GAG!

Me: I tried to warn you *Sigh* I do not own Hetalia or anything connected to it.

* * *

I'm Italy too. But know one knows it. How long has it been since someone called me Italy. 1000? 2000 years? I don't know. People can't even see how much pain I'm in now. I cry myself to sleep every night and I have became skinnier. But I can't change it...I know I can't. or...maybe I can?.

I was at my Fratello's house because he had something 'Important' to give me. HA! Like that would ever happen. "FRATELLO! FRATELLO!" I was snapped out my thoughts with my brother's shouting.

"What is it Italy?" I asked in my normal grumpy tone.

"Ve~ Put this a-on" Italy handed me a blindfold.

"Why?" I asked skepticaly.

"Please Fratello?" He gave me puppy dog eyes. Damn him! He knows I can't stand the eyes. With a grumble I put on the blindfold "Yay!".

Italy grabbed my hand and started pulling me to god knows where "Italy where are we a-going?".

"Ve~ Fratello wait and see!" He said I could feel he was skipping along now.

After what seemed like forever he stopped "Ve~ You can take the blindfold off fratello". I did so and then there was a burst of sound "ROMANO IS ITALY!" Spain, Italy, Germany and Grandpa rome? Screamed. I blinked a couple of times "Ve~ Fratello do you like it?" He said, I looked to see ballons cake and presents. I started laughing getting confused glances from everyone "Fratello?".

"Do you know how much I love these dreams?" I laughed harder.

"Ve~ Fratello what do you mean?" Italy asked.

There was then a sound of my hand hitting against Italy's face making him fall to the ground "I CAN DO THIS!" I screamed I then started to beat him up. But then the others ran over and grabbed my arms "Let go of me!" I shouted "What are you doing this doesn't normally happen in...my dream?".

Realisation hit me I just sat there hanging my head "F-Fratello" Italy coughed "Why did you do that?" Italy reached over to put his hand on my shoulder.

But I grabbed it before he did "Don't touch me" I said not lifting my gaze "I don't deserve comfort" I let Italy's hand go and kept my bangs covering my eyes.

"R-Romano" I heard the name, my name the name that haunts my thoughts my dreams.

"Come again Italy?" I said lifting my head.

"Romano?" That snapped me, I lunged for him again but got caught by spain and Germany "LET GO YOU UNSYMPATHETIC BASTERDS NO ONE SHOULD CALL ME ROMANO BUT THEY FUCKING DO! AND THEN VENIZIANO GETS CALLED ITALY WHAT ABOUT ME?! HUH?! What about me?" Tears started cascading down my tanned cheeks "I'm called Romano by everyone daily. But why? All I ever asks is to be called Italy too is it so hard? Is it to much to ask?" The two countries let my arms go and I used this opportunity to cover my face.

I then felt two arms wrap around me making my head snap up "I'm sorry Italy" Italy said. I tried to move away before he found out, but I was to late "Italy..." Italy then ripped his shirt open to see his ribs poking out his chest and his collarbone. I looked away shamefully. I was then glomped to the floor "This...is...my...fault" Italy sobbed into my shirt.

I rubbed his head "No it's not. It's mine I done it to myself" The tears returning.

I was then grabbed from behind "You should have told us Italy" Even Grandpa Rome was saying it.

"I don't deserve anything like this, I beat Italy up and made him cry" I said leaning against him "Maybe I should just leave I've just caused more drama then needed".

I was then smacked across the cheek by Spain "Don't be stupid Lovino If you hadn't we couldn't help you and you probably be sitting in you room watching the ceiling waiting for life to end" I blushed furiously "Yeah I saw you do it a lot of times señor but was waiting for you to talk to me".

"I'm sorry, I failed you guys" I sat there feeling sorry for myself.

"Vell if everything's better shall ve get on vith ze party?" Germany asked slightly embarresed.

I nodded "Sure, Let's have some cake!" My stomach grumbled from the mention of food. I blushed while the others laughed.

Yes, this was how my life should be.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry Romano I'll call you Italy! Well thanks for reading and can't wait for the reviews.

- Signed

A true Hetalia Fangirl


End file.
